New Beginnings
by inugirl504
Summary: Three years have passed since Kagome was taken back to her time. Now that the well has opened up again, the futuristic miko has returned to the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome is met with many new things. New friends, new evil, and a new love in the most unlikely place. It's time for New Beginnings. What does fate have in store for our favorite miko? Cowritten with Kirei Ai Tenshi
1. The Return

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Summary: Three years have passed since Kagome was taken back to her time. Now that the well as opened up once more, the futuristic miko has been allowed back to the Sengoku Jidai. Kagome is met with many new things. New friends, new evil, and a new love in the most unlikely place. It was time for New Beginnings. What does fate have in store for our favorite miko?

Rating: T+

Pairings: Kagome/Inutaisho(Touga), Sesshomaru/Kagura, Rin/Shippo, Inuyasha/Shiori

New Beginnings

As Kagome climbed out of the well after three long years, she was excited to see her friends she had come to think of as a second family. She ran as fast as her feet can take her back to the village of Edo. Before she could even register what was going on, she was crushed in a frenzy of hugs by her overly excited 'family' who then drag her into to the new hut built for Sango, Miroku and their new family.

When they entered the hut, the first thing they saw was Shippo being crushed by a pair of twins and Shippo complaining about unfair odds and this not being what he signed up for. When Sango and Miroku pried the twins off of Shippo, the first thing he noticed was Kagome.

The overly excited kitsune jumped into the arms of the girl he had come to think of as a mother, nearly knocking her off her feet. After everyone was done catching up, she noticed she hasn't seen Inuyasha yet. "Where's Inuyasha?" she asked.

They just shrugged their shoulders. "We haven't seen him since this morning."

This made Kagome curious. _'He normally would've picked up my scent by now.'_ She thought to herself as she rose to her feet. It's been three long years since she'd last seen her first love and she was quite surprised when he was not at the well when she first arrived. Kagome rose to her feet, her hand clutched to her chest, "I'm going to go look for him. I'll be right back guys."

"Wait!" Shippo cried out as he shot up to his feet and grabbed her hand.

Kagome then saw that her little kit has grown much taller in the three year gap. His once short red hair was longer, his hands a bit larger, and his furry feet had patches of fur missing to reveal smooth skin underneath. Even Shippo's cute tail was changing; it was growing longer with streaks of red taking over the once blond fur. But what Kagome noticed the most was that his ears were shifting upward with bright red fur covering the tips and hanging on by thin strips of flesh.

Shippo looked up at Kagome with his big turquoise eyes; the only thing that remained the same; "Can I go with you?"

The miko smiled down at Shippo, wrapping her hand tighter around his. "Why, I don't see why not." She turned back to bid Sango, Miroku, and their children farewell before Shippo and she exited the hut. As the two walked back towards Inuyasha's Forest, they chatted mildly and Kagome found out that the reason why Shippo was changing so was that he was growing into an adult kitsune. He laughed when Kagome pouted about the patches of fur missing from his feet and told her that he could not stay a child forever.

Kagome smiled and said that she knew, just that she hated that she missed out on three years of his life. Her little kit was growing up on her and she did not like it. She sighed as she thought about her hanyou. Oh, how she had missed him. Surely, he missed her as well, right? A flash of red caught her eye and a wide smile tilted at her lips. _'Inuyasha!'_ Kagome released Shippo's hand to rush over to greet the hanyou with open arms.

Shippo pointed his nose in the air as a vaguely familiar scent drifted his way. Where had he smelled this before? It kind of smelled human, but then again it smell like a koumori youkai. And why was it intermixed with Inuyasha's scent? His eyes widened as he realized just what the scent was and tried to stop the woman he'd come to see as his mother, "Okaa-san, wait!"

Kagome's eyes widened at what she saw.

A young woman with darkly tanned skin and long silver hair was wrapped up in Inuyasha's arms, her sparkling lilac eyes filled with love as she leaned up slightly. Inuyasha's own amber eyes were soft as he gazed lovingly down at the woman in his arms. He whispered her name softly, "Shiori," before leaning down to take her lips with his own.

Hot tears began to swell up behind Kagome's eyes as she watched the man she loved kiss another woman. She covered her mouth his her hand to muffle any noise that would have escaped her, but then the wind changed directions, making her scent shift upwind and in the line of Inuyasha's sensitive nose. The two hanyou broke apart when the miko's scent struck them. And then warm amber met with teary blue.

"K-Kagome..." Inuyasha said softly.

She turned and ran.

-0-0-0

In another dimension, four glowing lights surrounded a body that was floating in the bleak darkness. To most, it would look as if the man was merely sleeping, but the giant gaping wound on his side told otherwise. The man was dead. But he was gone before his time. He has sacrificed his life to save the woman he loved and his newborn hanyou child. It was the great and powerful, Inu no Taisho. The lights twinkled as they drifted over to the great Dog General.

"Inutaisho, you were slain far too soon." echoed four disembodied voices, each varying in pitch and octave. One by one, the four lights entered the Inu's body. "It is time for you to awaken for a new beginning." As the last and final light entered the youkai's body, his wound began to heal. The muscles and bones repaired themselves as the skin closed up and the blood that once stained the white haori vanished.

Golden eyes snapped opened as the Inutaisho was revived.

-0-0-0

Somewhere far away, a female Inu youkai was clutching her head in immense pain her eyes screwed shut and fangs clenched. "Dammit, stop it!" she screamed, banging her fists against her temple. The Inu let out a shrill growl as she heard the voices of hell whisper all kinds of evil deeds into her mind, driving her crazy.

The dark blue jewel of the amulet she wore was flashing an unusual shade of red and a dark aura was forming around it. "Kimi..." the voices whispered. "You cannot keep us contained forever. We will take over and claim this world as our own.." The voices laughed at the weak surge of youki Kimi tried to unleash to keep their growing power at bay. The amulet released a large flash of red light that broke the last mental barrier the female Inu had built to protect her from the darkness of Hell. "You belong to us!"

Kimi's once brilliant golden eyes flashed black as the powers of hell flooded her mind and soul. Her shiny silver hair darkened at the roots, staining the locks with burgundy, the color of drying blood. Elegant claws grew longer and more jagged in shape and the two magenta markings on her cheeks darkened until they were nearly black in color and the Prussian Blue crescent moon on the center of her forehead turned the opposite way and changed colors. It was now a fiery red.

The newly transformed Kimi, mother of the great Western Lord Sesshomaru, was now under the control of the creatures of Hell and they were bent on opening the gates so that they may gain control over this world. And nothing will stop them.

-0-0-0

Back in Inuyasha's Forest

Kagome ran and ran, tears flying down her face in streams. Why? Why did Inuyasha betray her love like that? She was only gone for three short years. Were his feelings so easily swayed? Did their final kiss mean nothing to him? She reached a clearing where her legs finally gave out on her and she sunk down against a tree. Her right hand was clutched over her heart as the immense heartache gripped her chest. "Kami, please take this pain away."

"Okaa-san?" Shippo's timid voice called out from the trees. The body of the young kitsune appeared from the shadows and immediately ran over to his mother, hugging her. "It's going to be okay. That Inu-baka doesn't know just what he's losing! You're much prettier than Shiori!" He smiled when the scent of Kagome's tears lessened. "I guess Bakayasha is just too blind to see what a beauty you are, Okaa-san!"

Kagome laughed lightly at the new nickname Shippo dubbed to the hanyou. _'Bakayasha? It suits him.'_ Her soft bell-like giggles rang throughout the air to all to hear as her tears dried on her face. Using the sleeve of her high school uniform, the miko wiped her reddened face. Reaching out, she scooped Shippo into her lap and gave him and long, strong hug. "Thanks, Shippo-chan. I needed to hear that." Warning bells went off in the back of her head and she pushed her kit behind her and glared in a spot in the distance. "I know you're there! Come out!"

The tall regal form of the powerful daiyoukai and former Lord of the Western Lands, the Inu no Taisho emerged from the shadows of the forest. His golden-amber eyes shining with sympathy for the young woman leaning wearily against the tree, feebly trying to hide the small kitsune. The Inutaisho had overheard the conversation that they were having and it seemed that his youngest son had broken the heart of this lovely creature. "I apologize for intruding. But I overheard you talking about my youngest son, Inuyasha. Do you know where I can find him?"

"Inu no Taisho?" Kagome whispered. "I thought you had died years ago?" She remembered that he'd asked about the jerk who had forgotten about her. "And Baka- I mean Inuyasha is somewhere. Probably at the village."

Shippo peeked his head around Kagome's legs and his turquoise eyes widened. Why was Inuyasha's dad here? Wasn't he supposed to be dead! They had all seen his huge body in the youkai graveyard inside the black pearl in the hanyou's right eye. "How are you alive, Inu no Taisho-sama?"

The daiyoukai lifted his hand, a soft smile on his lips. "Please, call me Touga. And the reason why I am alive is the Kami deemed it not my time to die." He rolled his golden eyes as his lip turned up in a frown. "Took them damn near 200 years to do it." Touga mumbled. He smiled at the sound of the girl's laughter. It was what drew him here as well as the salty scent of her tears. It all reminded him of Izayoi. The young girl even looked slightly similar to her, but he knew that she was her own person. "Tell me, young lady, what do you call yourself?"

"Oh?" Kagome blushed. "I'm Kagome. Higurashi Kagome. It's nice to make your acquaintance, Touga-san."

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance as well, Kagome." He let her name roll of his tongue, liking how it sounded coming from him. And from the scarlet color that was spreading over the woman's cheeks, she did as well. He turned his eye down to the kitsune clutching onto Kagome's upper leg. "And you are?" he raised an elegant silver brow.

Shippo released his hold on his mother's leg and puffed his chest out proudly. "I'm Shippo..." he looked up at Kagome for permission and grinned widely when she smiled and nodded at him. "Higurashi Shippo!"

Touga chuckled as he held his arm out for the miko to grab. "Well, shall we go and say hello to the ingrate of a son of mine. It seems like he needs to be punished for breaking the heart of such a beautiful young lady as you, Kagome." He blinked when Shippo suddenly climbed up on his shoulder, but relaxed when Kagome placed her small hand into the crevice of her elbow and proceeded to walk in the direction of the village.

* * *

There's chapter 1 everyone. Hope you like it. Please review


	2. Revenge with a Twist

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Last:

 _He blinked when Shippo suddenly climbed up on his shoulder, but relaxed when Kagome placed her small hand into the crevice of her elbow and proceeded to walk in the direction of the village._

Now:

Kagome and Touga walked back to the village.

"How 'bout we have some fun with Inuyasha?" Touga asked with a devious grin.

"Of course! What did you have in mind?" Kagome asked as she too started grinning.

"Lets just say that arrogant pup of mine is in a lot of trouble. And I'm sure Shippo would greatly enjoy watching Inuyasha suffer." Touga said with a devious chuckle.

"Touga-san, you're terrible." Kagome said, eager to see that baka get his ass handed to him by his own father like the kid he is. 'Seriously, even Shippo is even more mature than Bakayasha most of the time.' she thought to herself.

Shippo, who was still small enough to ride on Touga's shoulder, was already plotting and scheming of ways to get back at that baka, not only for breaking Kagome's heart, but for all the torture that the rabid dog put him through all those years. And Touga was the key to pulling it off.

When they reached the outskirts of the the village, Touga turned to Kagome and said "If you start seeing strange things happening, it's only me. However, I don't want Inuyasha to know of my return quite yet. Let me have some fun first."

And with that, Kagome and Shippo walked back back into the village, while Touga stayed on the outskirts of the village inside his soundproof barrier, waiting for the perfect opportunity to knock some sense into his thick headed pup.

"Maybe I'll spank him with his own sword." Touga said with an evil look in his eyes that promised pain and humiliation for his youngest pup that he would never live down for as long as he lives.

-0-0-0

Back in Inuyasha's Forest

Inuyasha just stood there frozen, too shocked to move. For two and a half years, he would visit the well every three days in hope that maybe Kagome would would return to him. Eventually he gave up and tried to move on. Not too long after that, Shiori, the koumori hanyou they saved during their journey showed up at Edo. Last they saw her, she was just a little girl. Now she has grown into a beautiful young hanyou that caught Inuyasha's eye. It wasn't long before everyone in Edo was aware of their 'status'. Eventually they returned to the village.

A few minutes later, Kagome emerged from the forest with Shippo on her shoulder. Both of them trying to keep a straight face and hold back there laughter. "I hope Touga-sama hurries up. I don't know how long I can keep up the act." Shippo whispered to Kagome.

"I know. This is gonna be great." Kagome whispered back.

Just then, Inuyasha emerged from the hut. "H-hi Kagome." Inuyasha stuttered with an expression on his face showing many different emotions. Surprise, shock, joy, but most of all, nervousness and guilt. "I-I'm sorry, about w-what you s-saw." Inuyasha once again stuttered. What came next shocked everyone.

"It's fine." Kagome said casually. Even though what happened hurt, inside she knew it wasn't meant to be and she had to move on. But that didn't make it hurt any less.

However, with the help of a certain trickster kitsune and a devious inu, Kagome would finally make Inuyasha suffer like she did all those years ago and Shippo would finally give Inuyasha what he deserved for treating him like a punching bag all those years ago and while Kagome was gone. Right now Shippo was in killing prank mode. The day he's been looking forward to was finally here, and he would cherish every second of it. It would be his greatest victory and the best day of his life. And the best part was, Inuyasha couldn't do shit about it so he would get away with ALL of it.

Inuyasha just stood there, wide-eyed and frozen, and babbling illogically not noticing the miko walking past him into the hut casually as if she didn't just see her first love with another. The only thing going on in his dense head right now is 'WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!' After what seemed like forever, he finally managed to walk back to the hut. Just then, he senses an all too familiar aura. Less than a minute later, a very familiar wolf makes himself known with a cloud of dust. "Get lost ya wimpy wolf." Inuyasha growled. "Screw you and up yours mutt face. I didn't come here to fight. I…"

"KOGAAAA!"

"Oh SHIT." Koga whispered in anger and fear, tail literally between his legs eyes wider than Totosai's. He tried to run, but then yelped in pain when a certain hanyou decided to take this opportunity and grab his tail holding him still long enough for his very angry and pissed off mate to catch him and drag him off all the way back to the den by his tail.

"Thanks Inuyasha. I've been chasing wolfykins here for hours" Ayame said giving a 'your in big trouble' look at Koga then took off dragging a very angry wanting revenge Koga by the tail.

"Don't mention it Ayame. Any time that flea bag gets outta hand or needs to be taught a lesson, just bring him here and I'll do it for free." Inuyasha said with the creepiest smile ever.

"Thanks. That might be sooner than later." Ayame said while Koga glared at Inuyasha with a look in his eyes that promised vengeance.

-0-0-0

While all of this was happening, Touga, who saw the whole thing, fell over laughing and was now on the ground, holding his stomach, trying and failing to get himself together. It wasn't until he looked up that he saw his eldest standing over him that he finally managed to pull himself together enough to talk. "Hello Sesshomaru, how long have you been here." Touga said finally able to talk straight.

"Long enough. Care to explain how you are here and why you were laughing like you were dying?" Sesshomaru asked. Touga told him everything that has happened since his revival and his plans for Inuyasha. When he was done explaining, Sesshomaru was on his ass laughing almost as hard as his father. "Sesshomaru, you only smile when you kill something. Are you about to destroy a village?" Touga asked with one eyebrow raised and a look that said 'what the hell'.

"N-no." Sesshomaru managed to say.

"Then why are you laughing like you just slaughtered all of Japan?" Touga asked, still not sure what's going on.

"Be-because when Inuyasha finds out, he's go-gonna have a fit. May I join you?" Sesshomaru asked after he finally managed to calm down.

"The more the merrier. Now what do you have in mind?"

-0-0-0

Back in Kaede's hut

Kagome walked with Shippo by her side. Both had devious smiles on their faces. "Kagome, Shippo, what's with the look." Sango asked, knowing something was about to happen and from the look on their faces it had to be something funny. "Should we tell them?" Shippo whispered. "I'm sure he won't mind. Besides, the more the merrier, right?" Kagome whispered back. "Right." Shippo answered. Throughout the explanation, Sango and Miroku's faces went from shock to anger to disbelief and finally amusement.

When Kagome finished explaining, to say that Sango and Miroku were shock into the next world would still be an understatement. "So let me get this straight, you finally let go of your feelings for Inuyasha, after 3 years the well finally let you back through, the great and powerful Inu No Taisho has returned from the dead and is helping you teach Inuyasha a lesson?!" Sango clarified. "Pretty much, yeah. "Kagome said casually as if it was the most normal thing that's happened to her. "We want in!" Sango and Miroku exclaimed in unison. "You're in." Kagome said. By now, they all had the same devious smirk on their faces, each plotting their own revenge.

Suddenly they all sensed a familiar demonic aura and sighed. They peeked outside just in time to see Ayame dragging Koga into the forest by the tail. They all busted out laughing so hard they were holding their stomachs. Even Kirara was rolling around on her back just about ready to cough up the world's biggest hairball.

O-OH MY KAMI!" Sango managed to say between hysterical laughter.

What they saw next was what had them almost dying from laughing. Inuyasha was tied from head to toe with only his face showing to a tree branch where the whole village could see him. What was worse was that everyone in the village came out to see what was going on. Inuyasha's face was cherry red from embarrassment. "WHO DID THIS!" The enraged hanyou screamed while trying in vain to get free.

Back on the outskirts of the village, behind a soundproof barrier. Sesshomaru and Touga were rolling on the ground while holding their stomachs laughing themselves sick.

Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Shout-outs to my reviewers:

lady sesshomaru sama 949: so glad you like it and you have no idea how right you are.

SilverInu93: Happy you like it. Updates are coming, so bare with me.

LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai: glad you think so.


	3. Horrible Surprise and Unexpected Reunion

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Last:

 _Back on the outskirts of the village, behind a soundproof barrier. Sesshomaru and Touga were rolling on the ground while holding their stomachs laughing themselves sick._

Now:

"O-OH MY KAMI!" Touga and Sesshomaru managed to get out between fits of hysterical laughter in unison. Both inu could not believe that Inuyasha fell for such an obvious trick. Even a mere child like Shippo could tell what happened. After what seemed like hours, the two inu daiyoukai managed to pull themselves together enough that they could speak clearly.

The elder daiyoukai was the first to recover from his fit of laughter. "I wish this could last forever, but unfortunately, it's time I made my appearance." Touga said as he and Sesshomaru stood up, wiping the tears from their eyes. They casually brushed the dirt off of their haori sleeves and straightened their armor.

"Indeed. I too wish this could continue. What a shame." Sesshomaru said, a smirk still on his face. He only wished to witness his little brother's embarrassed just a bit more before he departed back to Rin and Jaken. He did not like to leave the little girl alone for too long. The little kappa youkai would squawk about how he had to babysit an 'irritable' child until Sesshomaru was forced to shut him up with a quick blow to the head.

"Who says the fun has to end, Sesshomaru? I am not done yet." Touga said with his own smirk. Anyone who the inu daiyoukai knew that look meant he was up to no good and should run for the hills. The look was impish and full of mischief that made Touga's golden eyes gleam like topaz in the sunlight.

Suddenly, they heard a thud. What they saw made their smirks grow wide. Inuyasha was in the ground, but soon he was up. "That's my cue." Touga said as he rushed off towards the group, leaving his eldest son behind in the barrier. Before Inuyasha could call an attack, in the blink of an eye, Touga had Inuyasha over his lap, Tetsusaiga in his hand and started spanking Inuyasha with it, laughing at the predicament he had placed his youngest son in.

-0-0-0

Inuyasha struggled with his binding, his face still the color of his haori before he finally managed to hook a claw to the ropes and freed himself. All was golden until he remembered one small detail a few seconds too late. He was tied to the _bottom_ tree branch, that dangled just a few several meters from the hard ground below. And as soon as the ropes were cut, Inuyasha fell face first into the ground.

Soon all the villagers went back to what they were doing while chuckling among themselves, leaving a very angry Inuyasha in the ground. While the rest of the inu-tachi were struggling to hold another fit of laughter in making their sides ache. They slowly made their way over to the irate hanyou, tears still leaking from their eyes and hands over their mouths to muffle giggles.

"As always, all brawn and no brain. Inuyasha, you're a bigger baka then Miroku is a hentai." Shippo wise cracked from the safety of Kagome's arms, ignoring said houshi's cry.

When Inuyasha got up, he sensed an unfamiliar presence, immediately drew Tetsusaiga and was about to call an attack. But, faster than even he could see, Tetsusaiga was gone, and he was leaning over something, and there was a pain in his rear end.

Sesshomaru watched as his father disciplined Inuyasha in one of the most embarrassing ways possible. Soon he could not take it anymore. He once again fell back into his laughter, tears rolling down his eyes. He was too busy laughing that he had not noticed when he accidentally dropped his soundproof barrier or when someone grabbed his leg and dragged him out of the bushes.

"About t-time you s-showed up. W-what took s-so long?" Kagome got out through her uncontrollable laughter.

"Am I not allowed to have fun?" Touga said sarcastically. "It has been over 200 years since I've had a good laugh. Plus, Sesshomaru is in on it to." Touga added as he continued to spank his youngest with his sword. When he finally stopped, he pushed Inuyasha off his lap and stood up, looking down at Inuyasha with a satisfied childish look on his face as he placed Tetsusaiga by Inuyasha.

Inuyasha, rubbing his sore behind, was in too much pain to notice someone was standing over him with with a creepy childish smile on his face. His mind soon cleared, but before he could say anything everyone heard laughing coming from the bushes. Touga walked over and pulled Sesshomaru away from his hiding spot. Everyone with the exception of Touga stared in shock, eyes wide as can be.

Touga grabbed Sesshomaru's arm and pulled him to his feet. When Sesshomaru finally calmed down, he saw everyone staring at him. "What? Am I not allowed to laugh at my brother's humiliating punishment?" Sesshomaru said with a smirk.

Inuyasha grabbed Tetsusaiga and pointed it at the two inu daiyoukai. "What are you doing here bastard?" He said, then looked from Sesshomaru to Touga. "And just who the hell are you?" He said, pointing the sword at Touga.

"Inuyasha, you would use your sword against your own father? That's just low." Kagome said, placing her hands on her hips and shaking her head in disappointment. But then she remembered that Touga had died the day Inuyasha was born. _'Duh, he would not know what Touga-san looks like! Oh well, this is too funny!'_

"Kagome is right pup, using your sword against your own father. I'm disappointed in you Inuyasha." Touga chastised, but the chesire cat grin on his face gave away his facade. The inu knew that his youngest would not know just what he looked like since his untimely death over 2 centuries ago. He soon erupted back into another fit of chuckles. He was truly enjoying himself at the moment. It felt good to be alive and see his sons again.

Inuyasha's eyes were practically bulging out of his head at what he just heard. "How are you back?" he asked, lowering his sword. "And how did you all know about this and I didn't?!" Inuyasha yelled at everyone.

"The Kamis brought me back." Touga answered.

"He found me and Shippo under a tree after I saw you with Shiori. We decided to have a little fun with you. When I got back to the village, we told Miroku and Sango." She pointed over her shoulder at the couple, who were still holding in their laughter. "They wanted a piece of the action, so I let them in on it. We knew what was happening the whole time and you were clueless. And it looks like he got Sesshomaru in on it too." Kagome explained with a look of amusement on her face.

"Yes, Sesshomaru found me laughing my ass off from watching that little scene with the ookami." Touga explained. His smile faded when a very familiar presence tickled at his senses and a shiver traveled down his spine. What the hell was she doing so close to here? Had she sensed his return as Sesshomaru did?

Suddenly, everyone sensed a powerful demonic aura. Everyone got into fighting positions. Touga quickly hid in the bushes and masked his presence. Right now he looked like a scared little kid. He did not know why Kimi showed up and _ **REALLY**_ didn't want deal with her, and for good reasons. She made his life a living hell. If she found out that he was back again, she would never leave him alone. And while he did not want to kill the mother of his eldest, Touga seriously thought about it at times. Luckily when he died the first time, the mating mark between them went away as well. All he could do now was watch and hope she does not find him.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Everyone exclaimed in unison.

"M-mother?" To say Sesshomaru was shocked would be the understatement of the century. His once beautiful mother now looked like a hideous beast in his eyes. _'Just what has happened to her?'_

"That's your mother?" Kagome asked, still in shocked. She had pictured the mother of Sesshomaru to be just as beautiful as he and his father were. Not looking like some demon from Hell.

A snort left the hanyou as his mouth twisted up in large grin as he laughed. "I see where you get your looks from, bastard. You look just like her." Inuyasha wise cracked while holding up Tetsusaiga. Even with everything that is happened and what's going on now, Inuyasha just could not resist the temptation to get back at his brother.

"Osuwari." Kagome whispered, so the spell would not keep him down as long considering what was happening right now. He had no right to make jokes about someone's mother. As fast as he went down, he was up again, cursing under his breath, as he got back into position, raising the Tetsusaiga again.

"Keh!" he sniffed as he rubbed the dirt off his face from his brief encounter with the ground.

"Hello Sesshomaru." Kimi greeted her son. Her voice matching her appearance as the beasts of hell that were controlling her spoke to the group of heroes in front of them. She flicked a strand of deep burgundy hair off her shoulder as she smiled, showing off her long gleaming fangs.

"What happened to you?" Sesshomaru asked, still in shock. He did not even bother to hide the shocked expression on his face. Last he had seen his mother, she had summoned him to her palace and asked if he had found a mate yet in a teasing voice. She had seemed to be in perfect control over everything. What the hell happened?

Kimi's black eyes seemed to bore holes in her son's as her dark red lips pulled up into a evil smile. "I've been reborn, my son." She flicked another strand of burgundy hair off her shoulder, revealing the glowing blue amulet around her neck. It flashed brightly as it released its energy towards Sesshomaru. "Join me, my child!"

Sesshomaru unsheathed his sword, Bakusaiga, and blocked the stream of light. "You are not my mother!" he yelled as pushed back against the energy from the amulet. "You are the spawns of Hell that she was guardian over!" he grit his teeth as he slowly began to shove the power back. "You've taken over my mother's mind!" Bakusaiga sliced through the energy beam, breaking it down from the inside and destroying it. "You won't take me as well, Hell Spawn!"

The creatures of Hell hissed in retaliation at Sesshomaru's defiance. They had not expected for him to reject his own mother. They thought that he would be willing to join her so that they could open the gates of Hell and wreak havoc on this land. "Insolent child!" she was about to attack Sesshomaru with her claws when a holy arrow streak passed her. "Miko..." she hissed.

Kagome lowered her longbow, her eyes narrowed. "You will leave or the next one will be your head!" she threatened, reaching behind her for another arrow.

Kimi narrowed her eyes at the young miko, weighing her options. She could destroy everyone, including her own son with her new powers, but then she would risk purification by the miko and then the hell spawns would lose control over the female daiyoukai. They settled for the other option, give into the miko's demands. "Fine." she spun around on her heels, but said over her shoulder. "Don't think this is over, Sesshomaru. We will obtain your power to unlock Hell's gates."

With those words spoken, Kimi left the village, causing a path of destruction along the way.

When he was sure she was gone, Touga came out of his hiding place and walked over to stand beside his eldest.

"Someone wanna tell me what the hell that was all about?" Inuyasha said after the shock wore off.

Here's chapter 3. Hope you liked it. Please Review.

Thanks to all of my readers and reviewers.

Shout-outs to my reviewers:

SilverInu93: My goal for chapter 2 was to get people laughing. Judging by your review, I think I succeeded:)

Lady Sesshomaru sama: I didn't completely understand your review, but I'm glad you like it.

Alaina kuski: Thanks so much for the review, so happy you love it.

LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai: lol thanks so much.

Consulea76: Thanks so much:) but updates might take awhile. I don't like to keep people waiting but me and my co-author are usually busy, so bare with me please.


	4. Shocking Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Last:

 _Someone wanna tell me what the hell that was all about?" Inuyasha said after the shock wore off._

Now:

Kagome gave the hanyou a pointed look as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Yes." she said, locking eyes with Inuyasha. "Why don't we start with you and Shiori-chan." The young miko wanted to know exactly why he betrayed her love and trust for the young koumori hanyou. Sure, she was pretty with her glistening silvery-lavender hair and matching eyes, but Inuyasha was supposed to wait for her!

"Yeah, Bakayasha!" Shippou chimed as he glared at the foolish hanyou.

White ears pulled low against his skull as he fought down the urge to whine as he looked from Kagome to Shiori, who had finally found her way back to the village after Inuyasha left her in the clearing. He knew that this question would come up sooner or later. He had hoped it would be later so he would have more time to prepare for the myriad of 'Osuwari' Kagome was going to shout. "Oh...Uhm...well." he blushed when all eyes were on him. "I fell for her, okay! Shiori came to visit one day and we just clicked!"

The koumori hanyou sighed as she walked over to the miko who was glaring at the inuhanyou. Her timid voice fluttered through the air as she spoke up. "Allow me to explain, Kagome-san." she placed her hand gently on Kagome's arm to gain her attention. When the miko's blue eyes clashed with hers, she took in a deep breath. "It was about two years ago, I had come to visit you all to tell of my adventures I experienced and all the kind people I met. It was then I had learned that you had been taken back to whence you came."

"I saw that Inuyasha was very distraught over this and offered my company for the duration of my visit." Shiori continued when Kagome gave her a confused look, her head tilting to the side. "I ended up staying for more than a month and without realizing it, I was falling in love with Inuyasha. I understood the pain he felt when he lost you to the flow of time and at the time we thought that the well would never open again. So, I confessed to him." The koumori hanyou felt her eyes start to water as she kept talking about how she fell in love with Inuyasha and how she never meant to hurt Kagome in any way. "If I had known that the flow of time would allow you to come back, I would have kept my feelings to myself."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and sighed before looking back at Shiori. "It's okay Shiori-chan. It hurts, but I realized that while I do love him, and always will, it's more of a brother/sister love." She paused before continuing. "After what you two have been through in your lives, you two deserve to be happy." Kagome's eyes then flicked towards Touga before once again going back to the two hanyous. "I'll find someone." she said, blushing at that last part.

"I hate to interrupt this very touching moment," Touga said, "but shouldn't we be thinking of a way to stop Kimi?" he finished.

"Indeed." Sesshomaru piped in, causing everyone to look at him.

That's when Inuyasha spoke. "Incase you forgot smartass, she has the powers of Hell at her disposal. Even I know we don't stand a chance against that."

"I believe this may be the reason the Kamis brought me back. And in case you've forgotten, you now have the most powerful daiyoukai to ever exist on your side, plus the current Lord of the West." Touga pointed out, mentally gloating. He normally wasn't one to rub that fact in people's face, but he wasn't one to hide it either.

Suddenly, Kagome spoke up. "And you shouldn't forget that you have Touga-san's blood flowing through your veins as well." Her lips pulled up into a sly smirk as her eyes twinkled a bit. "Then there's the fact that I'm back and Kimi seemed to be afraid of my reiki. Perhaps the Hell spawns know I can purify them somehow."

Sesshomaru perked up at the notion that Kagome could purify the evil taunting his mother. While the female inu did gyrate his nerves about settling down and finding a mate, she was still his mother and he did care for her. "You think you can save my mother, miko?"

Kagome turned her eyes on the Lord of the West and smiled just a little. "I believe so. I won't be sure until I try."

"What about me?" Shiori piped in. "I can fight too, and I have a weapon." She reached into her hair, pulling the ornament comb out. With a quick flash of her youki, the hairpiece extended into a long gleaming scythe. The blade glowed in the sunlight as Shiori elegantly weaved the weapon around proudly. Her fighting style was a complete contrast to her brash inu boyfriend's.

Touga's eyes narrowed when he saw the beautiful white weapon that the koumori hanyou possessed. "Shiori, was it?" He continued when the girl looked at him and nodded. "May I ask how you got that scythe?"

Shiori bowed her head as sadness radiates from her body. "My late father left it to me as a momentum." A single tear fell down her cheek as she recalled her father. He was a strong daiyoukai in his own right, but her selfish grandfather had took him from this world because of her being a hanyou. "My mother gave it to me for my birthday last year."

"I apologize for bringing up sad memories." Touga said, his tone soft. "I knew your father well. So when I saw his scythe I got a bit suspicious. Forgive me."

A blush turned her skin a light shade of pink as Shiori waved away his apologies. "It's okay, Touga-sama. Inuyasha had helped me gain vengeance for my father when he came to strengthen his sword. So I am grateful to you for him." She grabbed Inuyasha's hand and smiled up at him charmingly. "And like Tetsusaiga, the scythe helps control my youkai blood."

"Shiori, what other powers do you have?" Touga asked.

"Flight, night vision, creating barriers, as everyone else saw, even when I was a kid. Koumori youkai are known for their exceptionally strong barriers. I can also tell if there's anything or anyone nearby in case they're hiding their aura." Shiori answered.

"Wow, impressive. Powers like that could really come in handy. How well can you wield that scythe?" Touga asked.

"I've been practicing with it ever since I got it. I've slain my fair share of demons." she replied, pulling her youki from the blade and watched as it shrunk back to the cute white ornament comb. Shiori then tied her hair back into the small bun. "I even spar with Inuyasha. I've managed to beat him more times than he would like." A small giggled left her when the inuhanyou shot her an annoyed glare. She pacified him with a quick kiss on the cheek, causing a blush to tint his cheeks.

Awkward silence fell over the group of heros. Seconds felt like minutes. It was then that Sango, who had been quiet throughout the encounter, decided to speak up.

"Soo.." she started, "What do we do now? Any ideas?" she finished.

"Keh." Inuyasha scoffed."Isn't it obvious? We find the wench and take her down. We beat Naraku by ourselves. Now that we have extra help, we shouldn't have a problem with her" Inuyasha finished as his eyes flicked towards his father then back at everyone.

"Then it's settled. We leave tomorrow morning." Touga added. With that, everyone went inside to discuss a plan to beat the creatures of Hell.

As the day ended, everyone settled down for the night. Shippo cuddled into Kirara's fur and fell asleep instantly. Sango and Miroku were sleeping side by side. Kagome was curled up on the other side of the hut, sleeping peacefully. Touga sat mere inches from Kagome against the wall, eyes closed, and senses alert. Inuyasha was laying outside in a tree, eyes closed and senses on high alert as well. Sesshomaru, who had left to gather Rin and Jaken, however was anything but restful. How was he supposed to sleep, knowing that his mother was being controlled by the creatures of Hell.

It was dawn when everyone awoke and got ready to head out. Sesshomaru returning with his ward and servant by his side. Rin smiled and greeted everyone before staring in wonder at Touga. She asked Sesshomaru who he was and let out another bright smile when he introduced the new man as his father.

' _Rin has a grandfather now. All she needs is a mother and Rin's family will be complete!'_ The little girl quickly gave Touga a warm hug before climbing on Ah-Un's back. She gazed about and took in everyone's attire.

Sango was dressed in her black and pink exterminator outfit, hair in a long ponytail and Hiraikotsu on her back and Kirara on her shoulder. Next to Sango was Miroku dressed in his traditional purple robes with his staff in hand and Shippo on his shoulder. Kagome decided, reluctantly, to wear the traditional priestess outfit, her bow and quiver slung over her shoulder. Next to her was Touga in his blue and white hakama and haori with his own spiked armor and hair in a topknot. Sesshomaru in his white hakama and white and red haori covered by his spiked armor, Bakusaiga at his hip. Inuyasha in his robe of the fire rat, with Tetsusaiga at his hip. Next to Inuyasha was Shiori wearing her own black battle outfit with her hair up in a bun with the comb holding it in place.

When Shiori said she was coming with them, Inuyasha, as usual, ranted and argued against it. Eventually, after a good spanking from Touga and many faces full of dirt, courtesy of Kagome's favorite word, he finally agreed. However, he was not happy about it one bit and swore revenge, not only for that, but also what they did yesterday.

With that, the new and improved Inutachi set out on their new journey towards the Cloud Palace, not knowing what was lying in store for them.

Here's chapter 4. Hope you liked it, Please review.

Shout outs to my reviewers

LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai:You asked, you got your answer. Hope you like it.

Decadenceofmysoul: Thanks so much! This was my first try at a story and I'm glad you like it so much:)

Lady Sesshomaru Sama 949: So happy to hear it


	5. The Sword of Hell Returns

Disclaimer: I didn't own it then, don't own it now

Last:

 _With that, the new and improved Inutachi set out on their new journey towards the Cloud Palace, not knowing what was lying in store for them._

Now:

Kimi walked through the path made by her own destruction back to her palace, her fangs bared in a snarl. How dare that ungrateful child of hers refuse to join her! The Hell Spawns would have let him sit on the throne as King of their new world! She lifted a long clawed finger to her chin and thought long and hard about just how she could persuade her son to come to her aid.

Within the conscious of her mind, the real Kimi struggled against the binds that locked her away. _"Leave Sesshomaru alone! Leave my child be!"_

The Hell spawns ignored the female inu's feeble cries as they searched her mind for some sort of plan. Black eyes snapped opened when she remembered the daiyoukai mentioned the name of a female that he told his mother that he wanted to mate, but was killed. Even if it was just said to get his mother off his back, the woman could be of some use.

Pulling the dark blue amulet away from her chest, Kimi whispered the name of the woman, "Kagura."

-0-0-0

The Hell spawns walked over to the small patch of flowers that surrounded a small grave marker. A smile tipped at her lips when she read the name scratched elegantly into the stone. "So, this is the woman who managed to steal that stoic child's heart." Removing the amulet from her neck, Kimi placed it on the grave. Closing her eyes, she began to mutter an ancient chant in an unknown language. The dark stone began to glow an eerie red color and the ground around Kagura's grave began to tremble.

Slowly the wind began to shift, swirling around the grave marker and the form of a body started to take shape. Long, shoulder length black hair, a pale slender face, a body that dipped and curved in all the right places, and long legs, everything that attracted the Western Lord to Kagura three years ago was being remade.

Kimi frowned. "That won't do for Sesshomaru to know who this is right off the bat." Dipping her finger into the orb of wind that surrounded Kagura's body and allowed some of her essence to flow. She smiled as she watched the color of the woman's hair shift from black to a powdery silver. Small red horns began to protrude from the top of Kagura's head and the red reverse crescent moon appeared on the center of her forehead. "Much better." Moving her finger back, Kimi waved away the swirling wind. "Rise, my pet! And do my bidding. Go and retrieve Sesshomaru for me!"

Bright red eyes snapped opened at the sound of her master's voice. A white fan, tipped with sharp gleaming blades, appeared in her hands as a dark blue kimono wrapped around her naked body. Kagura smiled sultrily as she bowed to her new master, the being who gave life back to the wind sorceress. "As you wish, Mistress." With that said, she pulled the red feather out of her hair, poured her youki into it and was sent soaring through the air within a matter of seconds.

"How else should I turn this world upside down." Kimi laughed to herself as she stroked her fingers through her long burgundy streaked hair. "Perhaps I need a sword myself. One that can rival Sesshomaru's Bakusaiga." The Hell spawns once again scraped at the real Kimi's mind for ideas of a weapon stronger than her child's. "Ah ha!" she cheered. "The So'unga, Sword of Hell, would be perfect for me."

The real Kimi shouted at the Hell spawns to stop. Not even her ex-mate could fully control that sword! If they got ahold of that blade, she may forever be locked inside her own body. But as usual they ignored her as they picked up the amulet and whispered the name of the Hell sword. An image of the Sounga appeared in the blue gem; it was still trapped the lowest corners of Hell from when Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga defeated it. So'unga was crying for revenge on the other two swords.

"So'unga will soon be in my possession and will gain its vengeance!" Kimi cried out as she called for the powers of Hell. She was able to open the gates long enough for her to slip through. Shielding her face from the flames that roared to life. "Mmmm." she moaned. "Feels just like home. Now to find So'unga." The Hell Spawns followed the directions the amulet had shown them until they reached a chamber. Upon opening the door, a wide smile tilted at Kimi's lips. "So'unga, there you are."

The Hell Sword's pearl lit up at the sound of the voice. "Who's there?"

Kimi walked up to the blade, her hands tucked into the sleeves of her kimono. "I am Kimi, guardian of Hell, Mother of Sesshomaru, and ex-mate to Touga, the Inu no Taisho. I have come to claim you as my own."

So'unga's pearl flashed as he spoke. "You think you can control me, woman!" he laughed as he beckoned her closer. "Than just try it. Even the Inu no Taisho had trouble containing my power!"

A wide smile spread over the Hell Spawn's face as they quickly took hold of So'unga's hilt. The sword let out a flash of purple light as it tried to take control of the woman. He was slightly surprised when she began to push back, fighting for dominance over her body. The two fought for a few minutes until it was obvious who was going to win. Kimi let out a victorious roar when So'unga bowed down to her powers of Hell.

"I own you, So'unga. You will do as I say!" She held up the gleaming blade triumphantly.

The sword flashed once more as the slowly fading voice spoke, "You already possess powers similar to mine. What do you need me for?"

Kimi stroked the blade lightly as she walked out of the chamber and back to the gate she had opened for herself. "To defeat my son and his wretched half-brother." When she said that, So'unga's blade began to glow red. It would finally get its revenge of the foolish Inu who cast him here.

-0-0-0

By late afternoon, the newly formed Inu-tachi had covered a great distance of land. Rin and Shippo soon asked if they could take a break for lunch. Inuyasha, being the stubborn mule that he was, had first refused. Shiori tried to reason with her hanyou lover, but it was only after a blow to the top of the head by Sesshomaru, a mischievous look from Touga, who had somehow managed to swipe Tetsusaiga from him and a few 'osuwaris' from Kagome that he gave in.

Shiori could only shake her head as she placed her hands on her hips. "I tried to tell you." She giggled at the muffled reply her boyfriend gave before she helped him back to his feet and began tending to the large swollen lump.

Sango, Kagome, and Kirara went to the nearby river to gather fish for their lunch and when they returned Miroku had already set up a fire.

A little while later, everyone was sitting around the fire, eating and chatting about nothing. Kagome and Touga sat close enough that every now and then, their legs would touch, causing a barely noticeable blush to stain Kagome's cheeks and a small smile to form on Touga's face. After lunch, they continued on there way to the Cloud Palace.

A few hours later, the group felt a vaguely familiar demonic aura. Everyone except Touga and Shiori knew this aura. However, there was something different about it that Touga did recognize and immediately hid in the bushes. They all had the same look of confusion, shock, and disbelief on their faces and were all thinking the same thing.

' _What the hell!'_

Suddenly, a very familiar demoness appeared on a feather.

"KAGURA?!" they all yelled. But they all noticed something was very different about the wind sorceress. Her hair was no longer black, but a chalky white, small, curved horns protruded from her head, and lastly a reserved red crescent moon was tattooed on her forehead.

It was then that they noticed what was wrong and why Touga was hiding. Her aura had traces of the Hell beasts in it. She was being controlled by Kimi and the Hell beasts. Touga did not want to risk Kimi finding out about his resurrection.

Shiori quickly pulled her ornament comb out of her bun, her silvery hair flowing down her back. Pouring her youki into the hair piece, it quickly grew into her long, gleaming scythe. Everyone else hesitantly drew their weapons. They did not want to fight Kagura, especially Sesshomaru; his golden eyes gleaming sadly as he raised Bakusaiga in preparation to destroy her.

Kagura grinned madly as she lifted her fan, the blades glowing with her newfound powers. "Sesshomaru, my mistress beckons you to join her side! Dance of Blades!" the usually white glowing blades were an angry red as they rained down on the group.

"Get behind me!" Shiori shouted as she lifted up her scythe, a large barrier forming around everyone. The blades crashed harmlessly against the barrier, lights sparking against the wall. The koumori hanyou grit her teeth as she struggled to keep her barrier up. She would not let anyone harm her friends.

"Dance of the Dragon!" the wind sorceress called out. The wind shifted to her command, forming long dark green twisters that struck the koumori's barrier.

The young hanyou nearly fell to her knees at the strength of the attack. She turned pleading lilac eyes over her shoulder. "It's too heavy."

Inuyasha growled at Kagura for causing his intended so much pain. He barked out and order for her to lower her protective wall as he called out his most powerful attack. "Backlash Wave!" The energy of the Wind Scar swirled around the base of Tetsusaiga before leaving to twirl with the energy of Kagura's Dance of the Dragon. It flew back to the wind sorceress at lightning fast speeds, but the hanyou had forgotten one crucial thing about Kagura.

"All wind is mine to command!" Kagura said as she swung her fan in a downward motion. The Backlash Wave froze for a moment before turning around and flying back towards the Inu-tachi.

Both Kagome and Sesshomaru launched their attacks. The sacred arrow purified the winds as Bakusaiga broke down the rest of the Backlash Wave. Sango threw Hiraikotsu, covered with sacred sutras provided by Miroku, with all her strength and it headed towards Kagura, who forfeited her giant floating feather.

"I've got her!" Shiori cried as she ran past Inuyasha.

The inu grabbed her wrist as she passed by, "What do you think you're doing?"

"The scythe senses that she's being controlled by someone not of her own will!" She yelled at her lover, tugging her wrist out of his grasp. "I can free her!" Shiori pleaded with her eyes for him to trust in her powers. She was not that weak, little girl who needed to be protected all the time. The koumori hanyou was a fierce warrior in her own right. She smiled and kissed him gently on the cheek when he nodded. "Thanks, Inu-kun." Turning lavender eyes on Kagura, who had risen back to her feet from the long drop out of the sky, Shiori readied her weapon, "All set, Tsukishiro?"

The scythe pulsed in her hands before glowing an ethereal blue. Shiori let out a cry as she ran towards Kagura, her blade held high at her side. "Angel's Cry!" she swung her weapon at the wind sorceress and the glow left her blade and surrounded Kagura.

There was a jolt that went down Kagome's spine. Looking down, she saw that the longbow that she had received from Kikyou was pulsating in her palms. _'Kikyou...are you trying to communicate with me?'_ Notching an arrow into place on her bow, Kagome pulled the string taut. She narrowed her eyes as she took aim at Kagura's forehead, singling out on the crescent. "Go!" she shouted as she released her arrow.

The combined forces of Shiori's Angel's Cry and Kagome's Sacred Arrow, both shattered the Hell Spawn's core located within the wind sorceress's body and the strings that connected her to the Hell Spawns. Kagura screamed as she was bathed in the two glowing lights the purified her mind and soul. Her hair darkened back to black, the horns disappeared from her head, and the reversed crescent moon was wiped away from her forehead.

Sesshomaru rushed to catch Kagura as she began to fall to the ground. His eyes gained a slight tender look as he brushed the stray strands of hair from her cheek. He whispered her name as she gingerly opened her beautiful bright crimson eyes.

Kagura smiled as she gazed upon the handsome daiyoukai she had come to have deep feelings for. "Sesshomaru-sama."

Touga eased his way out of the bushes when the faint traces of Kimi's aura left the area, signalling that the woman was no longer being controlled. He congratulated Shiori for mastering her father's attack and to Kagome for purifying the evil that was within Kagura. He knew now that these two together just may be able to destroy the Hell Spawn's controlled his ex-mate.

The Inu-tachi decided to set up camp. Touga went hunting and came back with a deer slung over his shoulder. Once everyone ate, all eyes turned to Kagura. It was Inuyasha that brought up the question that was on everyone's mind.

"So, how the hell are you back, 'cause last I checked, Naraku killed you, so how?"

What they heard next shocked everyone to say the least.

"It was some woman with burgundy streaked hair and cold, black eyes." Kagura said, picking at the cold meat. "After she revived me, I overheard her saying that she was going to get a sword. So'unga."

Somehow, Kimi had gotten her hands on the most dangerous sword to ever exist that the Inu-tachi risked their lives to send back to Hell.

"WHAT! How is that possible! We sent that hunk of junk back to hell!" Inuyasha yelled.

Surprisingly, it was Sesshomaru who spoke up next. "The Meido Stone grants her the ability to open a portal to the Underworld." he said, thinking back to when he saved Rin from the darkness of the Underworld.

"I should've never given her the Meido Stone." Touga spoke up, his eyes narrowed as he remembered that it was him who gave Kimi the Stone as a gift for bearing his first born child. The memory was bittersweet because a few hundred scant years later, he had left to be with Izayoi and father Inuyasha. Kimi nearly used the Meido Stone on him in a fit of rage. "I should've known it was too dangerous."

"No shit, ya old goat." Inuyasha blurted out before Shiori could stop him.

"Osuwari! Inuyasha, you really are a brat." Kagome yelled. She sighed as she watched the koumori stand over the inu hanyou with a slight smile as she gently chastised him for his behavior. _'Shiori is good for him. At least she can put up with that bratty behavior.'_

"She's right Inuyasha. I may be over a thousand years old, but in demon years I'm only 30." Touga said, resisted the urge to chuckle when his youngest son scoffed and pulled his face out of the dirt. "I'm just hitting my prime!" He failed when he saw his child's girlfriend begin to chastise him while cleaning the dust off his face. _'I think my son has found the perfect mate for him.'_ His eyes shifted over to the beautiful miko that was tucking a tired Shippo and Rin into her sleeping bag and a warm smile spread over his lips.

"Back to what's important. How are we going to defeat Kimi now that she has So'unga?" Kagome said as she walked back over to where the adults, minus Jaken who was ordered to keep watch over the children as they played rock-paper-scissors, were sitting. "We all almost died trying to send that thing to Hell. Now it's in the hands of the beasts of Hell. And Tenseiga has been reforged with Tetsusaiga." She shivered as she remembered the strength of that deadly blade and how she literally had to knock the sense into Inuyasha to work with his brother to defeat it.

"First, we need to go see Totosai. I need a new sword. We can figure things out later. Let's just get some rest. We head out at first light." Touga said going to lean back against a tree.

Shippo and Rin had fallen asleep, snuggling against one another within Kagome's extra sleeping bag. Eventually, all the humans were asleep. The demons were resting with their senses on high alert.

At first light everyone was up. Once they finished packing up camp, they head out towards the old swordsmith's home to get a new sword. The trip was pure torture and humiliation for Inuyasha. Each night, someone would play tricks on him, and each time, everyone, including Sesshomaru, Kagura and even Shiori, laughed so hard that it hurt. And the look on Inuyasha's face kept them laughing.

One of the funniest was when Touga took Inuyasha into the Forest and used his claws to shave Inuyasha's head. Ears and all. What Inuyasha did not know was that it would grow back in two days, but those were the most embarrassing two days of his life since he was forced to wear a bandana Kagome had brought. It would not have been that embarrassing if that cloth was not bright pink with white kittens on it.

Eventually, they made it to Totosai's home. They knew the old demon would be shocked to see his old friend, but the reaction they got was not what they were expecting.

Please vote on my poll for what pairing you want me to write next.

I will be editing chapters to add more shout-outs as i get reviews, so make sure to check for your shout-outs.

Shout-outs to my reviewers:

SakataGinkox3: glad you think so. Don't worry, there's plenty more coming :)

DarkenedRose24: I'm happy you liked it :)

LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai: then you're going to love the rest :)

Lady Sesshomaru Sama 949: really happy you love it :)

decadenceofmysoul: Thanks so much!


	6. Old Friends

Last:

 _Eventually, they made it to Totosai's home. They knew the old demon would be shocked to see his old friend, but the reaction they got was not what they were expecting_.

Now:

As they approached the giant skeleton that Totosai calls home, Touga feels an all too familiar itch on the tip of his nose and an all too familiar squeaky voice. Within seconds, Myoga became visible on the bridge of Touga's nose.

"I'd know that blood anywhere! Master, you've returned!" Myoga squealed. Then...splat. A flattened Myoga drifts down like a piece of paper onto Touga's palm before popping back to normal and hugged his friend's thumb. Just then, Totosai walked out and was about to ask what was going on out there when he too saw his old friend and master. Then...anime drop.

"Touga-sama, how have you returned?!" asked Myoga and Totosai in unison. After a brief explanation of his return, they got down to business.

"Now, the reason we're here is because I need a new sword." Touga said to the old swordsmith.

"What powers did you have in mind?" Totosai asked.

"The Dragon Twister, resurrecting the dead, absorbing youki and whatever else you can think of." Touga answered.

"Got it. Open wide" Totosai said as he pulled out a pair of pliers from who knows where, but before he could use them, Touga already pulled out his fang.

"Nice try old friend, but you won't be pulling any teeth today." Touga laughed.

"Oh sure, ruin my fun. One of these days, I'm going to use these on you, count on it." he said, clamping the pliers down for emphasis before putting them back.

"Gross! You put that in my mouth! Eww, I hope I don't die." Inuyasha yelled and punched Totosai in the head.

"Inuyasha, that was years ago. Get over it." Kagome said.

"What are you talking about?" Touga asked after handing Totosai his fang, suddenly very curious.

"During our hunt for Naraku, one of his incarnations broke Tetsusaiga. When Totosai found out, he started crying his big eyes out." Kagome paused and laughed remembering the swordsmith's reaction before continuing. "He said he would fix it, but required one of Inuyasha's fangs. When Totosai pulled the fang out, the look on Inuyasha's face was priceless and by the end of the visit, Totosai had some pretty big bumps on his head." Kagome finished. By now, Touga was trying to hold back his laughter, while the rest of the Inutachi minus Inuyasha were also trying but failing miserably to hold back their laughter.

For the next couple hours, they told Touga ALL about what a baka Inuyasha is. By the time they were done, even Sesshomaru was laughing so hard he has tears flowing from his eyes and Inuyasha's face was redder than his Robe of the Fire Rat.

The "So, Totosai, how long until my new sword is done?" Touga asked when he was finally able to speak clearly.

"Well, the powers you asked for might make it take longer than usual. I'd say about a week." said the old demon.

"WHAT!" Inuyasha screamed so loud that all the demons had to cover their ears. He stomped over to Totosai and was about to grab him by the front of his horai when his father and Kagome stepped in.

Touga separated his youngest from the swordsmith and gave him an evil grin that could only mean trouble for the young hanyou. "Kagome, would you mind saying that word?"

Kagome could only share Touga's evil grin as she turned sparkling blue eyes on Inuyasha. "Osuwari!" With that, the inuhanyou was slammed down into the dirt, leaving a small Inuyasha-shaped crater in the ground. Everyone laughed, including Shiori as she simply helped her boyfriend back to his feet.

"You should have known that would have happened, Inu." she giggled when he shot her an annoyed glare. All it took for him to get over his anger was a light touch to the cheek with her lips and her batting her eyelashes at him cutely.

Totosai cleared his throat, "There is a way for Touga-sama's sword to be ready in two days instead of a week." His bulging eyes twinkled mischievously as his hands moved behind his back, hiding the large pliers. "Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, would you two come here please?"

Inuyasha, who was distracted by Shiori walked over to the old youkai, unknowing of the threat to his being smirking slyly. Sesshomaru, who was bit more wary, moved elegantly over to Totosai, his hand already balled up into a fist. The old swordsmith asked for them to relax; he was not going to hurt them...And then with the quickest reflexes only the cowardly demon could possess, he snatched a fang from both brothers.

Touga laughed loudly at the dumbfounded looks on his pups' faces as tears began to well up in the corners of their eyes. It would seem that they were not prepared for Totosai ripping a canine fang from their mouths, especially Sesshomaru. His eldest son was glaring murder at the old swordsmith and Touga believe that him being there was the only reason why Sesshomaru had not ripped Totosai's head off. Inuyasha was another story though.

"Dammit, you old bastard!" The inuhanyou whined as he placed his hand over his pain riddled mouth. "What the hell was that for!" His face turned green as he remembered that those very pliers were coated with Totosai's saliva not too long ago and he quickly ran out of the cave to empty to contents of his stomach. When he finished, he walked back over to Totosai and Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru clenched his fist even tighter, trying to restrain himself from killing the old demon for daring to put those filthy pliers near his precious fangs. "I presume that you needed mine and Inuyasha's fangs to further the process of Father's sword." he said with venom in every word. Both he and Inuyasha were glaring at him with a look that said _'Lucky bastard.'_ then an idea struck them and their glares turned into smirks.

"Yes, with your fangs, it should be done in two days." Totosai said, ignoring the looks the inu brothers were giving him. He knew that they wouldn't kill him with Touga around. But he forgot that the inu brothers didn't give up easily. The rest of the Inutachi were a few feet away, enjoying the show, and they were in for a big surprise, one they will never forget.

Suddenly, the brothers were a bit too close for Totosai's comfort. Inuyasha was the one to speak up first. "You'll pay for that ya old geezer. We may not be able to kill you with him around…" Inuyasha started, pointing his thumb over his shoulder at his father before continuing "…but that doesn't mean we can't pound ya for yanking out our fangs." he finished, with an evil look in his eyes.

Sesshomaru cracked his knuckles, allowing himself to stoop down to his incompetent brother's level just this once. The old fire demon took one of his precious fangs without his permission and punishment should follow. So the inu brothers did just that, striking the old youkai with hard blows all around his thin, frail body. Touga simply watched on with an amused smile on his face as he asked Kagome if she would pour him a cup of tea. Shippo and Rin giggled before engaging in a game of Jan-ken-pon. Sango pretended like she did not see anything as she and Miroku polished their weapons. Shiori merely shook her head as she witnessed her boyfriend give Totosai and decent sized black-eye.

A few hours later, Touga decided it was time for lunch, much to Totosai's relief and the inu brothers' disappointment. By this time, Totosai had _quite_ a few bumps on his head, sore bruises littering his body, and both eyes were black while one was swollen shut. What shocked everyone was that Sesshomaru would do something so Inuyasha-like. Inuyasha was known for his childish behavior, but they never expected this from Sesshomaru. When asked, the younger daiyoukai simply replied that the fire demon needed to be punished for daring to put something that touched Inuyasha's mouth near his precious fangs.

Soo sorry for the long wait. We've been busy lately and my computer needs to be fixed and I don't know how oong that will take, so updates might not be as frequent as usual.

Shout-outs to my reviewers:

lady sesshomaru sama 949: Glad to hear it! Thanks!

LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai: So happy you enjoyed it so much! There will be more humor to come.

Decadenceofmysoul: There will probably be more of that later on.


	7. The Journey Begins

Disclaimer: Didn't own it then, don't own it now

Last:

 _When asked, the younger daiyoukai simply replied that the fire demon needed to be punished for daring to put something that touched Inuyasha's mouth near his precious fangs._

Now:

Totosai blew flames on the piece of metal once more before hammering it into a flat shape. His latest creation for his master will be a great one indeed. Fire made his cheeks swell again and he released it until the blade began to glow a bright red. Carefully he placed the three canine fangs of the Inu family on the hot steel, first Touga's, then Sesshomaru's, and finally Inuyasha's. The old fire demon then pounded the teeth into the blade, fusing them with the sword. Once that was done, Totosai placed the piping hot blade into the black and blue hilt before dipping it into the tub of cool water next to him. Now, all was left was for the blade to suck up the youki emitting from the air to form its powers.

When it was done, Totosai sheathed it and handed it to Touga.

Touga examined the weapon. It was a katana with a purple tsubasa shaped guard with blue and red wrappings around the hilt. Engraved on the sheath was a blue dragon on one side and a red dragon on the other. At the end of the sheath, engraved in gold was the face of an inu youkai in its true form.

"What's it's name?" asked Kagome.

"Yoakesaiga." answered Touga as he stepped outside the cave. He wanted to test his new sword first. Pulling the gleaming blade from its sheath, Touga felt the power of his sword flow into him. A wide, toothy smile stretched his lips as the daiyoukai called out the first attack, "Arashi no kasai (Fire Storm)!" The silver blade began to glow a bright brilliant red and Touga aimed the sword at a nearby tree, swinging the blade. Flames flew from the sword and circled around the plant, spinning like a tornado and burning the wood to ashes.

Liking the new attack, the inu daiyoukai tried it out a few more times, grinning like a child who just received a new toy. Soon, he grew bored of using the same fire attack over and over again and searched for another power hidden in his new sword. His eyes widened when he felt a rather familiar strength. The Dragon Twister. But it felt a bit different then So'unga's. Gripping the hilt with both hands, Touga felt his youki flow into the blade causing it to glow a faint blue. "Ripa no karamiai! (Reaper's Twister)" he shouted.

A midnight blue twister formed when Touga swung his sword, ripping through the ground and towards the dense forest the surrounded Totosai's lair. By the time the attack was done, the surrounding area was destroyed and the old fire demon was in hysterics. "Well done, old friend. I see you're still as good as ever." Touga said to Totosai with a fanged grin. "I'll save the rest of my swords power for the battle with Kimi."

"Feh, the cowardly old geezer can't even remember our names." Inuyasha said. "Ow! What the hell was that for!" he yelled, rubbing a bump on the back of his head after his father slapped him.

"Be nice Inuyasha, or do I have to punish you again?" Touga said with a smirk and evil look in his eyes that promised another round of sword spanking if he didn't stop. At that threat, Inuyasha paled and the others started laughing.

"Keh!" the hanyou shoved his hands into the sleeves of his haori and lifted his nose in the air, a faint blush staining his cheeks. "Let's go. We don't have all day." Inuyasha scoffed and walked away, the others following behind, still laughing.

A couple hours later, they found a place to camp just as the sun was going down. Touga ordered everyone to start setting up camp. Miroku and Sango will get the water. Inuyasha and Shiori will gather firewood. Sesshomaru and Kagura will go and hunt. Shippo and Rin would stay with Kagome to set up the campsite while he kept watch.

Inuyasha flashed his girlfriend a sneaky look as he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the forest. Shiori had a light blush tinting her tanned cheeks pink as she giggled at his enthusiasm. It's been weeks since they have a bit of alone time and the last time they were alone, Kagome had interrupted them. She flashed the miko another apologetic glance, but smiled when Kagome waved them away with a small grin.

Kagura peeked over towards Sesshomaru and blushed when he beckoned her to to follow after him. The futuristic priestess caught the shy glance the wind youkai had given the younger daiyoukai and shook her head softly. Kagura and Sesshomaru would make such a good couple and Kagome wished them the best at their second chance.

She looked down at the children who were early awaiting her orders. "Okay, you two, let's unpack for the night."

-0-0-0

"Fujin no mai!" Kagura called out as she swung her fan in a downward motion. White blades of wind sliced through the tendons of a large deer. She watched with a tender look in her ruby eyes as Sesshomaru delivered the killing blow. The way that he moved, his breathing, everything about him was so graceful and it enchanted her. She placed her hand over her fast beating heart. _'My heart...'_ She smiled at the thought that she finally had her heart back in the place where it belonged.

Sesshomaru glanced over at Kagura, watching her as she touched the left side of her chest. One of her rare, sincere smiles curled at her lips. The wind picked up and blew her unbound hair away from her face and the sunlight made her pale flesh glow. She was beautiful. Just as he remembered her looking. "Kagura." he said finally, catching the wind demon's attention.

She turned her bright red eyes over to the daiyoukai, her fingers coming up to brush her loose hair back over her shoulders. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?" Her heart sped up when those gorgeous golden eyes of his landed on her. Biting her lips, Kagura kept her gaze steady and locked eyes with Sesshomaru.

"I am glad that you are back and well." He admitted before shouldering the deer carcass and moving deeper into the forest in search of another.

Kagura stood there with a confused look on her face before a red color entered her cheeks and her heart began to beat erratically in her chest. Sesshomaru was happy that she was alive! Does that mean that if he could, he would have saved her with Tenseiga when Naraku killed her? The thought of that made Kagura really happy. Maybe, he did have feelings for her like she did for him. A shy smile tilted over her lips as she followed after the inu daiyoukai.

-0-0-0

Shippo was bored. Very bored. It's been over an hour since they finished setting up the campsite. He looked over at Rin, noting the way the setting sunlight made her look to have an ethereal glow around her and highlighting the hazel flecks in her warm brown eyes, and smiled softly. Over the course of the last few weeks they spent traveling together, Rin has kept the kitsune company. Her being cute was just a plus. They played together, colored together, ate the delicious treats Kagome gave them together.

"Ne, Rin-chan?" He said, nudging her gently with his fur-covered foot. Shippo flashed her a mischievous look when she looked at him with curious eyes. "Wanna have some fun with Inu-baka, kitsune style?"

Rin readily nodded her head. Grandpa Touga has surely been a bad influence on the little girl because in the past she would have never willingly played tricks on Inu-nii. "But what about Shiori-nee? I don't want to play mean tricks on her. She's really nice."

Shippo folded his arms, nodding his head. Shiori was a really nice person despite the fact that she had stolen his mother's first love. But she did get on Inuyasha case whenever he picks on the kitsune, just like Kagome, but unfortunately, without the 'Osuwari!',which is another reason and perk to having Kagome back. "You're right. I have a plan to get Inubaka and spare Shiori." He motioned for her to move closer as she whispered his hidden agenda in her ear.

A sinister grin spread over the little girl's face, making her look exactly like her father. Rin could not wait until they put their plan into action. Both peaked over towards the direction where Kagome and Touga were, they saw that Touga was ushering the miko over towards the nearby lake. Nodding their heads in silent agreement, Rin grabbed Shippo's hand and pulled him into the forest in search of Inuyasha and Shiori.

When the kids finally found them, they scrunched their noses up at the sight of Inuyasha locking lips with Shiori. While they enjoyed being around the koumori hanyou, they did not like watching her and the inu hanyou being so intimate with each other. They decided to let the hanyou have their fun before extracting their evil plan.

Inuyasha pulled away from his girlfriend, a faint smile on his face as he drank in her beauty. That faint red blush highlighting her tanned skin made him want to eat her up. "Shiori, ya' know I love ya' right?"

"Yes, Inu, I know." she giggled as she placed her hands against his chest.

"Then when all this shit with Sesshomaru's crazy mother is over," He kissed her brow gently, then her cheek, and finally her lips. "Will you be my mate?"

Before Shiori could answer, Inuyasha felt an uncomfortable heat on his rear end. He ignored it at first, but soon the heat became unbearable.

"Inu! You're on fire!" Shiori screamed out in alarm.

A scent of his ass burning finally reached up and Inuyasha jumped twenty feet into the air, his hands palming at his backside.

I'm soo sorry for the long wait. Life got in the way.

Shout-outs:

lady sesshomaru sama 949: Happy to hear it!

LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai: Glad you had a good laugh! Keep reading for more.


	8. Contemplations

Disclaimer: *We own nothing!*

Last:

 _A scent of his ass burning finally reached up and Inuyasha jumped twenty feet into the air, his hands palming at his backside._

Now:

"Aah! Hot! Hot! Hot! What the hell!" Inuyasha screamed as he landed on his still smoking ass. It took a minute for him to realize what happened. Normal fire wouldn't be able to harm him like that because of his Robe of the Fire Rat. The only other explanation would be demon magic. "SHIPPO! You're dead!" He yelled out, scanning the area for the trickster kitsune.

Shippo snickered as he quickly placed a transformation leaf on his and Rin's head, disguising them as bushes just as the inu hanyou came close to their hiding spot. On his signal, Rin pulled the rope that the fox had given her.

As soon as the rope was yanked, InuYasha fell down a hole. "What the fuck! Gross! I'm covered in slugs!" The hanyou grimaced as he felt the slimy creatures crawl over his face. InuYasha quickly jumped out the slug infested hole, swiping the slimy bugs off along the way. "Shippo when I find you, I'm gonna kill you slowly!"

"InuYasha!" Shiori scolded as she flew over to where her boyfriend was. She grabbed one of the fuzzy ears on his head and yanked rather harshly. "You leave Shippo-kun alone! He's just a kid!" Her violet eyes were stern as she dared him to defy her. The koumori let a satisfied smile cross her lips as she used the ear within her clutches to drag the inu away from the kid's hiding spot. "Now you need a bath. You're covered in slug juice and I'm not kissing or cuddling with you until you're clean!" Flashing a knowing look over her shoulders at Shippo and Rin, Shiori winked before giggling softly.

Rin covered her mouth with her dainty hands, trying and failing to hide the loud bouts of laughter that left her. She has not had this much fun since she made Jaken dress up in a bright pink and white kimono complete with a tiara. She was happy that Shiori was spared from their prank and that everything went according to their schemes. Perhaps she should indulge in kitsune style fun more often.

Shippo was recovering from laughing so hard at the sight of Inubaka covered from head to toe in slimy slugs. He held his tummy as tears started to leak from his eyes. "That was amazing. Even Shiori caught on and kept InuYasha from finding us!" He flashed Rin a bright smile that lit up his whole face. His nose twitch when a strange scent hit him and it was coming from the girl sitting next to him. "Rin-chan? You smell kinda like warm spicy vanilla. Like when Mama does when she's around Touga-sama."

The young thirteen year old blushed when Shippo smiled so dazzling at her. And it only deepened when he pointed out the change in her scent. Rin would be lying if she said that she had not developed a small crush on the kitsune in the few weeks that they've been traveling together.

Shippo was growing into a handsome youkai. His auburn hair had grown much longer, the tip of his ponytail brushed against his shoulders now. His once large, bright turquoise eyes of his have began to narrow in a similar fashion as her adopted father, his irises thinning out slightly. His cheeks were starting to lose their roundness and his jaw was beginning to sharpen. Although he still had his paw like feet, they have lost even more fur to reveal the smooth skin underneath and his adult ears were starting to peak from the crown of his head.

Rin felt her face grow even hotter as she quickly looked away from Shippo. "It's nothing, Shippo-kun. You're imagining things!" She rose to her feet, grabbed his hand, and began to run back to the campsite. "Let's get back before Kagome-nee notices we're gone!"

Shippo smiled down at the tiny girl. Rin was really cute when she blushed. The kitsune in him wanted to tease her more about her scent change and the bright red color highlighting her cheeks, but he decided against it. He did not want to push her away with his playfulness. Shippo was really starting to like Rin and would wait for her to admit her feelings first.

-0-0-0

Kimi walked through a valley, her black eyes staring straight ahead. She wreaked havoc on all and any village that stood in the way of her destination. The Hell spawns knew that the battle against Sesshomaru and his group would be coming up very soon and they will need and army to aid them. Soon she reached a large valley and a cruel smile tilted at her painted lips. "Foolish Hanyou." Kimi sneered as she jumped down into the valley.

She landed quietly on her feet and quickly moved So'unga in front of her. The pearl embedded in the hilt began to glow a malicious red color. "Ryukotsusei! Rise and become my slave!" With those words, she slammed the blade of the sword into the ground and a blood-like substance began to leak from So'unga. The liquid oozed all across the valley and despite the real Kimi's screams, it seeped into the ground. There was a bright flash of light as the large scaly body of Ryukotsusei slowly pieced itself back together.

Bones reassembled themselves as flesh and muscle crawled over to cover the white, bony process. Two pair of red eyes snapped open and the dragon let out a mighty roar. It cracked it's long tail against the ground, causing a tremor to shake the valley and cause large pieces of stone to fall. He turned his head when someone called out his name and spotted a lone female. "Was it you who resurrected me?"

Kimi smiled as she pulled So'unga from the ground, stopping to flow of the blood-like liquid. "Yes. You will aid me in my quest to destroy the sons of the Inu no Taisho and open the gates of hell!" The hell spawns flared their aura, knowing that the dragon daiyoukai would only obey if the person controlling him was far his superior.

Ryukotsusei narrowed his eyes as the immersive amount of power the woman released. Something about it seemed familiar. Opening his senses further, he took in the scent of the youki and a growl bubbled low in his chest as the red eyes on the small Noh mask flashed brightly. "Woman, you are the mate of the Inu no Taisho. Meaning that one of his spawns are your son."

"I am no longer the mate of the Dog." the hell spawns spat out, the dark blue gem of the Meido stone glowing fiercely. "That wretched son of mine will perish just like his father before him!" she turned, her burgundy-streaked hair flaring with the movement like a wave of blood. "Come. We have many others that need resurrection."

The dragon daiyoukai narrowed his eyes at his new mistress. Perhaps he would follow her, since she did restore his life and has given him the chance to destroy the hanyou that killed him. Sliding along on his hard, scaly body, Ryukotsusei followed after Kimi.

-0-0-0

Kagome brushed back a stray lock of hair as she conversed with Touga. He was very pleasant to be social with and never degraded her. The miko felt a connection with the daiyoukai that both excited and scared her. She had just gotten over her long-time love for Inuyasha and yet she could feel herself developing feelings for Touga!

Suddenly, she paused. The enormity of the situation just hit her. She had feelings for her ex-love's father. Thinking about it, Kagome could not remember an exact time as to when _that_ development possibly happened. The feelings had come about so subtly that she had not even realized they were there until it was too late.

"...Kagome?" Hearing Touga say her name, Kagome was forced from her inner musings.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She asked, blushing when he chuckled at her.

"Nothing, you seemed like your mind was wandering, and I only wished to know what had you looking so shocked."

"N-nothing… I just realized something is all. D-don't worry about it, I'm fine." She stuttered, blushing even harder.

Touga inwardly chuckled, having an idea of what had the Miko so frazzled all of a sudden. Thankfully for Kagome though, he decided to let the subject drop. He turned his head to gaze at the moon shining high in the sky, and could not help but to compare the beauty of it to the young woman at his side.

A/N: As of now, Mystical Shadow Priestess will be co-writing New Beginnings with me and Kirei Ai Tenshi.

Shout-outs:

LADY SILVERFOX aka charita rai: There will be plenty more.

lady sesshomaru sama 949: Kitsune are called tricksters for a reason.


	9. AN

Hey everyone. I am sooo sorry about the super long hiatus. I promise, I am doing the best I can. We have just been soo busy lately. None of us have been able to work on any of our stories. Me, Kirei Ai Tenshi, and Mystical Shadow Priestess have been busy with life and all that.

 **I promise, I will NEVER abandon the story without announcing it. I don't plan on abandoning it at all.**

 **I hope you all understand and will bare with. I really am trying.**


End file.
